Blue Blood
by Cuttycake123
Summary: You where all alone. No humans accepted you, honestly, at that moment, life sucked... but, then you fell, and despite the pain, you found joy in the Underground, and a person you could talk to...
1. Chapter 1

Blue Blood (Sans-X-Vampire!Reader)

Chapter 1- Crash Course

The moon was glistening and stars shown brightly against the cold black sky. Your wings open wide and catching every beam that the moon handed to you. The open area was sucluded from humanity, a wall of tall dense trees, brush, and thicket kept humans away. The perfect place for star gazing. The town close by, tho small, was not weak. You had tried to go there a few times, but every time, no one accepted you. Cast away from the people of the surface, you found yourself a sew home away from the townsfolk. Even is your full powers had came in only a month ago, you where used to them. It was easy to fly, easier than some had thought, and you had also disproved some myths, sun doesn't kill vampires, niether does garlic. But, stakes to the heart would, not that your where staked, but the only other vampire you knew was. Fargas was the only other vampire you had known of, but now he was dead, stake in the heart, by a 6-year-old...

You where staring at the night sky when a rustle came threw the shrubs, afraid it was an animal larger that you, you opened your wings wider, ready to make an escape. But, a small mouse scampered from the thickets and stared at you with its tiny red eyes. Your stomach growled, you had to skip lunch today, you couldn't find anything to eat that afternoon. You began to crawl towards the small creature, and as if to sense the danger it scampered off.

"Hey, get back here!"

You flapped your wings and began to fly after the small rodent, with it's white coat and your night vision combined, the little thing stuck out more than white paint on black paper. You chased the thing up a hill and into a cave, it stopped and squeaked for mercy, but you jumped for the animal and caught it in your hands. You began to walk forwards and lengthen your fangs. But, before you could bite into the rodent, your tripped and fell through a hole in the floor. As you fell you tried to fly, but your flapping pattern was off, you could fly at all. Finally, you hit the ground hard, your herd a faint snap as pain filled your right wing. As you stood, your wing was numb and lifeless. You closed it, slowly and painfully, but you finally where able to get both wings against your back as your proceed. It was cold, for being underground. As you walked you entered a room, inside was a small golden flower.

"Howdy!"

"Ahhh!"

The small flower talked with a shrill voice, this wasn't normal and you didn't approve of it, you bared your fangs and hissed at the plat in front of you.

"Teh hee hee! I like you!"

You hissed again, but this time you opened your left wing to make yourself seem more threatening.

"Go away you natural abomination!"

"Tee hee! You're such an IDIOT!"

"No... I'm a vampire!"

You hissed at the flower one more time before jumping at him, but the flower disappeared under the earth. Then appeared again somewhere out of sight.

"Such an idiot. You can't kill me! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower. I am a god here! The prince of this world tomorrow! You can't destroy a prince."

Then silence, defining silence. There was no one, nothing. You stood and and stared off into the shadows. Towards a door that allowed you to exit. And so you did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Mother?

You where walking through a path of puzzles. One after another, as you walked the constant purple was making you dizzy. Or was that from the lack of food? You never did catch that mouse, and if you had you dropped it when you broke your wing. Eventually, your steady stride turned into a slow, energy consuming trudge. Each step, slower and more tired than the last. Soon, you couldn't continue on, your had to sit down, and when you did, you realized, that the entire time your energy wasn't being drained by lack of food, but lack of blood. Your wing was broken. And through the numbness, you couldn't feel the drops of blood running down your wing to the floor. You leaned your head against the wall. Tired, lack of nutrition, lack of energy, lack of blood, you didn't feel like walking anymore, you never did want to be here in the first place. All you wanted was some food, but now, your here, tired, lost, confused, disoriented, and had a broken wing. As you where drifting from consciousness, a sweet soft voice somehow some you up.

"My child, are you alright? Your bleeding."

You looked at the woman in front of you. She was wearing a purple dress, she looked like a boat furry, well, she didn't look like one, she was one. Her soft white fur was so soothing, her ears fell to her shoulders and tiny horns on her head. Despite her odd appearance, she looked so sweet. But, you where so weak you could say hi or anything. You just laied your head back on the wall. The woman began to get a sense of worry in her voice.

"Oh, you poor dear. You must be so tired. How about I take you back to the ruins and get you a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie? Does that sound fine my child?"

"Mhm... M-ma'am. Wh-what is your name?"

"Toriel, my child. I am Toriel."

You smiled. Toriel. What a sweet name. She treated you like she was your mother. Even if she had only just met you, she was already offering to bring you to what you presumed was her home, and feed you. She picked you up and cradeled you like a baby. Her soft furry paws supported your head perfectly. You where just to comfortable, you just couldn't help it. You fell asleep, slowly, but surely... But, the best part was that... Through the entire time... Not a single nightmare...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Fear and Rejection Pie

"How was this possible? There is no logical explanation for how she got the bandage wraped all the way around your wing? Well... Let's not dwell on this... Besides you need to focus on finding something to eat. You feel like a living skeleton (wink ;P). You walked the light brown carpeted hallway, letting your midnight black wings drag against the ground. Pretty much... You don't give a fuck right now... YOUR HUNGRY!

"Toriel...?"

"Hm? Oh, yes my child?'

As if right on que your stomach groweled. You mentally scolded yourself... seeming so rude... Granted you had only known Toriel for, what, 20 minutes? But, this woman looked at you as if you where her one and only child. She treated you like a puppy that the mother dog could never have. You where a precious gleem of perfection to her But... It would t last long... She'll reject you... You feel it deep inside... Just like everyone else... At first they 'care' but then they get what they want and say 'Bye bitch!' This won't be any different... And if it will be... It'll just take her longer than the others, she'll probably hold on to you for a day or two more... She wants that feeling of 'family' and when she has had her fill... She'll just walk away... They always walk away... Well... They emtry/em to get a few XP... They'll emtry/em to raise there LV... But your to smart for that shit...

"My young one? Are you alright?"  
"Hm? Oh... Yeah... Just a litle hungry, that's all..."

You manage a convincing smile. You know you don't mean it... But... If she's just gonna let you go... Then...why even dare to show how you feel and who you are.

"Oh! Well then! Perfect timeing then! I just finishe my pie!"

An amazing aroma filled the air. It was the sweetest scent that you have ever smelled. And in that sweet scent was a bit of tang and spice... Wait? Is that?

"Cinnamon?"

"Hm. You have a good nose child. Here. Have a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie."

The slice wasn't very big... But, to you it seemed like a feast. Starving yourself will do that to you. You licked your lips, the smell drawing you closer and closer. Your fangs extended and the world around you seemed to just melt away. You couldn't help yourself. Your fangs sunk right into the pie. The color and flavor slowly drained, causing the pie to become shrunken and gray.

"Oh my... I-I certainly wasn't expecting that to happen..."

You look up. Did you really just do that?

 _God I'm an Idiot... Why can't I stay civil for **two**_ **seconds!**

Granted you never explained, but you still felt rude again... How could you not? It did seem kind of rude... But is it really your fault you had to eat this way?

"Oh... I'm sorry... I... I never told you..."

"There is no issue... I haven't seen a human for a long time... Is... Is that how they eat now?"

"Uh... Well... Uh... Yes..."

You lied... Why? Well, you didn't want to seem wierder than you already do. Besides, Toriel seems nice. And she wouldn't mind if humans really di... No... No no no no no... She... She's playing you... This is a trick... She put something in that pie! Any... Any moment now you know that you'll be put to work as a slave... And... And you won't be able to do anything! She... She lured you with your sheer hunger! She... She... You need to leave... You stood up and excused yourself. You wraped your wings around yourself. And walked by the entrance, again... But, this time, you walked towards the flight of stairs you have never been down. Making sure Toriel didn't see you. As you walked you saw the basement... The long purple corridors and the errie quiet...

 _Wow! What a perfect basement!... For a horror_ _film..._

As you walked corridor after corridor, you finally found a door.

"My child! Are you down here?"

 _Crap! She found me! Uhh... Sh-Should I stay or should I go?... Crap... Now **that** song will be stuck in my head._

You quickly decide to push the door open and exit through... You feel a pang of pity when you do... But... It's for the best. Right? I mean... Toriel didn't really care... She just played it off... She didn't actually care... No one ever cared...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Soft Lit Sky

It was bitter cold, but, you don't mind. You were used to the cold, mainly because you've been living on the side of a mountain for most of your life. You just walked, fangs now back to normal, wings pressed tightly against your back. With every gust of wind; your long, light blue shirt with white stripes waves in the wind. Your dark blue jeans are littered with snow ant the ends, and your light and dark blue sneakers with a black trim are barely visible. As each small breeze would hit, you would open your wings, just a little bit, then close them when the gust left. You liked these moments. The moments when you could just…just think. These were the times when all the chaos and wires in your head can just untangle and settle. But, this time, you didn't feel alone… you knew someone… some _thing_ was watching. But, again, you were used to that. People would always watch you. Judge you. _Hate_ you. But… this kind of gaze dumbfounded you. It felt different… the other times the stares felt crude and heavy… but this one felt light and maybe… friendly? No… can't be… it never is…

"Go away! N…No one like me!"

You sigh at how bitterly your speaking. If someone really _was_ watching, then you weren't just talking to them… you were _telling_ them to go away. _Telling_ them you weren't important. _Telling_ them that fallowing you was unimportant. But that gaze… it… it's feeling never left. Someone watched you and… didn't want to leave…

"D… Don't you get it?! I'm useless! Unwanted! Why watch me?! All I am is death! A mistake that should be staked in the heart!"

You squint at the ground and ball your fist. Sadness, Anger, Fear, Confusion, they all looped through you as tears began to sting your eyes. You couldn't help but sit down… that gaze was stubborn, light, but stubborn. The pressure was holding you down into depression was your past… you've never told _anyone_...

"A…And I never will…"

You take a deep, shaky breath and try to stand. But the pressure on your chest pushed you back to the ground. It feels like an elephant just sat on you… lungs collapsing… making it hard to breath… Eventually, you decide to just roll over and lay down.

"Who gives a fuck anyway? I'm just gonna lay down here and freeze to death."

Your vision begins to blur and you feel as if your falling apart.

"God damn it! Not again…"

You roll onto your back and hold your forehead and wait for the sensations to go away. Eventually, they do, so you just roll back onto your side and close your eyes, ready to just die… But then there where footsteps… and they were getting closer. You sit up quickly, but find that no one was there… so you once again lay down. When the footsteps begin again, you just lay there and brace yourself for the snickering, teasing, laughing… the _hatred_ … But it never came, the footsteps just come closer until they stop behind you. Then a deep, New Yorker voice chuckles.

"for some reason… depressed people have always driven me _batty_."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Giggle Fit

"aw come on? Not even a flinch…"

"No… (Y/N)'s comedy central has been officially shut down for the season."

Not the **best** way to introduce yourself, but, this person was trying to make you laugh… you weren't in the mood for laughing…

"really? which season? because it's pretty much always winter here."

"The season called depression…"

You took your good wing, the left one, and covered yourself with it, like a blanket.

"last time i checked… depression isn't a season…"

Now you were getting ticked… you could feel the pieces of your body move away and come back… you could _feel_ yourself glitching again… Who does this guy think he is? If he's trying to make you laugh… he's going in the wrong direction at this point.

"Y-Y-You can't take a hint c-c-can you?"

"nope… hey? what's with your voice?"

 _Damn. Look what's he's making me do! God can't he just leave me the hell alone…?_

Your voice was glitching now… this didn't usually happen, only when your extremely mad or upset. And he obviously wasn't going to leave you alone… mainly because he was still talking… with bad puns and jokes…

 _Wow…_ _ **what**_ _a comedian…_ (can't you just **feel** the sarcasm radiate from the text?)

Eventually you spread your wings and stood up…

"Can't… you… just… leave… me… _**alone!**_ "

You quickly turned around and bared your fangs. Then… fear…

"wow… you _really_ don't like people do you?"

The stranger that has been talking this whole time was a… a _**skeleton?!**_ And one dressed very odd for a matter of fact… a white t-shirt, blue winter jacket, black basketball shorts with white stripes down the sides, and fuzzy pink house slippers. You just slowly backed away and lowered your wings.

"what's wrong bucko? you seem _chilled to the bone_."

You raised your wings and launched yourself to the sky… but your flight didn't last long… your broken wing began to hurt and you suddenly dive for the ground. Landing straight on your back. You wrap yourself with your wings and try to ignore the pain, but you can't stop the light gray tears from rolling off your face.

"wow. that was some dive bomb kid. you ok?"

You knew it wasn't a joke or anything, you couldn't help but snicker and laugh lightly. Just the stranger's presence is comical, and you've been holding back so much, I think it's about time to let it all out.


End file.
